Fallen From Grace
by CuteLilKimiko
Summary: His course, leathery, black wings brushed against her soft, silk, white ones in a comforting gesture. Looking to the sky, she spread her wings in mourn, "I am sorry, but I do not regret what I have done.  I have given my grace for the one I love."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello and welcome my first evar Fic! (Well, on this site anyway, but the other site that I had been using was crap so it doesn't really count) _Anyway_ Here is the first Chappy to a story that has been finished for a while, but has yet to be edited. Go easy on me, It _is_ my first upload, be gentle!

And without further ado, I present to you: The first Chapter of Fallen From Grace!

Oh! wait:

**Disclaimer:** In no way, shape, form or fashion do I own Naruto or any of the Characters in this Fanfic. I do, however own the plot and general idea.

Now then, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The soft petals of the pastel pink rose tickled Sakura's delicate nose as she leaned in for one last sniff. She smiled at the sweet-smelling flower and trailed a pinky over one of its tiny petals, causing it to wilt and break from its spot, gently crumbling to the ground. She sighed, her thoughts drifting to the unfortunate souls that were her next targets. They were an older couple, in their late nineties, and were probably expecting her visit; but they would still be completely unprepared, after all, what human in their right mind would be ready for death?<p>

Reluctant to leave the garden she was currently playing in, it took a little effort to continue along the worn dirt path up to the old farmer's home.

Though she was one of the most beautiful angels, Sakura was, in mortal eyes, the darkest. She had been charged with releasing souls from their Earthly bodies and sending them up to the Gates of Heaven where their judgment would take place. Despite what humans thought of her occupation, Sakura believed with everything she had that she had the best job that could be offered to an angel. It was a humbling experience to send an innocent soul to their long deserved rest, unfortunately not every soul would be innocent and pure, some were damaged and dark, corrupt with what the world had to offer. As for those souls, well, that wasn't really her problem, she was only doing as Father instructed.

Sakura stepped up onto an old but well-maintained porch, feeling the wood decay under her feet; she didn't dwell on this too much, considering the wood would simply renew itself the moment her toes lifted from the spot. She ghosted through the door, not opening it suspecting the action would only wake the couple that was supposedly snoozing comfortably inside.

Looking around, she noted that the house was small and quaint with comfy looking furniture in calming colors and a sweet aroma drifting across her nose.

She adored it.

Though Sakura herself was allowed to live anywhere she pleases, anywhere in the world, she normally chooses small, quiet, out-of-the-way houses such as these because of the peace they brought her. She especially loved the charm of the old farm house she was currently snooping around in. Making a mental note to check the surrounding area for reasonably priced real estate, she closed her eyes, relying on her senses to pinpoint the exact location of her targets.

Finding them was embarrassingly easy; they were simply upstairs in the bedroom sleeping, blissfully unaware of their impending assent into Judgment.

She did not bound up the stairs with a fierce howl and sling her scythe around like a lunatic, as any horror movie might suggest. It was actually rather insulting to know that's what humans thought of her, it was a far cry from the gentle creature she really was. Scowling at the thought of such idiotic movies, she quietly tiptoed up carpeted stairs and into the first bedroom on the right, scythe in hand, finding the two curled up together, apparently in deep slumber.

Mr. and Mrs. Harris had lived a long and full life, one most would call blessed and prosperous. Father knew of their gratefulness for the long life they had shared and thus, had issued an order for them to be brought home, where a long overdue rest was waiting.

Mr. Harris' back was facing her, relaxed and completely at ease. As she started toward the bed, he stirred and a pair of stark blue, fully aware eyes shot to her. She paused, it was as if he could see her, which was not a common occurrence, but starring into his unwavering eyes, she had her doubts. Suddenly he clenched his wife's hand in his own and kissed the top of her head-confirming her suspicions-and turned his gaze once again to her. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe such a tired and devoted human such as him, who had experienced so much in life, could be ready to leave this retched world, never to return.

She sent the male a small reassuring smile, silently telling him not to worry, that they were considered some of the most devout humans she had been sent to free and would be rewarded accordingly. She lifted her scythe into the air with both hands, bringing it down first onto the Farmer, shredding the binds to his humanity, setting the soul inside free. She repeated the process with his wife, her essence rising from her body to join her husbands in bliss and true, unhindered, freedom.

It is almost impossible to describe a soul, most have a unique quality about them, something that reflected upon the personality it contained. Like snowflakes, each completely different, but every single one ethereally beautiful. Mr. Harris was a soothing blue sphere with soft, rounded edges and a full, simple design; quite like other farmer's souls, but still breathtakingly beautiful and blatantly unique. Mrs. Harris' soul on the other hand had a creamy white hue and seemed to be weaved out of the finest lace. Sakura deemed it safe to assume this woman had a kind and understanding personality.

She could without a doubt understand why humans could not see another's soul, she had had many years' experience with the creatures and even her breath hitched when she laid eyes on them. Surely any human would go blind experiencing their beauty, just as how a human cannot look upon Father without instantly dying; only a pure and unblemished being can gaze upon The Creator.

Shaking her thoughts from her head, she focused back on the balls of light dancing around her. She lifted her scythe toward Heaven, sending them into the clouds. A sense of peace nearly overwhelmed her; she had brought another to complete eternal rest…humbling indeed.

Returning to the beaten path snaking its way through the surrounding cotton fields, Sakura found herself stretching her sleepy wings. It felt amazing to set them free after days of lying dormant as bones beneath the skin of her back. She turned back to the house one last time, it seemed empty and desolate now that the life had been released from it. She had discovered long ago that stripping the soul from a house's residents sucked the life from the house itself. This one looked as if it had been built to commemorate a house in one of the moronic movies that Naruto had somehow convinced her to watch with him; when only an hour ago it felt warm and inviting.

Suddenly feeling like the soul reaper that she was, she turned away from the seemingly mourning house and slipped away, finally heading home. Travelling incredibly fast, with one…two…three strong pushes from her powerful wings, she was home.

Her small feet touched the cool grass of her lawn and she relaxed, taking in the familiarity that was home. She absently wondered why she had taken it upon herself to carry out this particular order herself. Normally she would have one of her 'workers' fulfill such a trivial order, she may be the feared Angel of Death, but she hardly ever brought the ending of a life herself. Dismissing it as simply needing a change in scenery from her usual dreary and depressing desk, she stepped over the threshold, instantly noticing that the wards set up to protect her home had been removed and there was a dark presence roaming around inside her home.

She signed, "You really should ask before you just break into my house, Naruto."

Suddenly, an orange blur tackled her to the floor with a loud screech of "WELCOME HOME SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Get _off_ Naruto!"

The loud blonde stood up and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly down at her lying sprawled out in her foyer. Admittedly, he was a gorgeous angel, even in an orange T-shirt and jeans, she sighed, the Angel of Destruction was certainly a sight to behold.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I've been waiting so long for you to come back" he apologized, reaching down and lifting her back to her feet as if she weighed absolutely nothing.

She glanced over at her best friend, something seemed…off about him, as if he was hiding something from her. Being his best friend since they were children, she could almost instantly notice these things. Turning her head to fully scrutinize her friend, she ignored his babbling and hopping around to focus on his features, he seemed all too happy today.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you alright?" It was at this question that he promptly freaked out.

This worried her. Naruto was never one to really freak out over anything, especially insignificant crap. He had been charged with the burden of carrying a demon within him since birth, only to be set free when the time for the apocalypse arose…literally. The Kyuubi was the embodiment of death, one of the four 'horsemen'. Little did the poor corrupted humans know that she would be riding on a raging, foul, nine-tailed fox with jagged teeth and sharpened claws when it came time to remove the innocent and rein terror and suffering upon the unjust. Regardless, having the constant voice of said demon in your head couldn't be the easiest life to lead, especially since some angels considered Naruto to be the demon himself, which was rather stupid in her opinion. She had become instant friends with the hyperactive boy when Father had introduced them all those years ago and now, hundreds of years later, they were still fast friends.

Needless to say, the fact that he was so nervous about something worried her.

The obvious practically jumped up and slapped her in the face.

The fidgeting.

The Nervousness.

The obviously distracting endless chatter about absolutely nothing.

...The slight blush that still colored his sun-kissed cheeks.

"Naruto?" she called, effectively cutting him off mid-babble.

"Sakura-chan?" was it just her, or did his voice sound a bit strained.

"Is this about Hinata?"

Naruto Uzumaki, the most confident guy she had ever met, began to turn a particularly interesting shade of maroon at the question. "No…"

Riiiiiiiiiiight.

She continued to observe him in the silence that ensued, and he began to fidget. Ah, a true sign of nerves getting to you. She broke out in a grin, "What happened Naruto? What did you do?" She tried to suppress her giggle at the look on the poor guys face.

"I didn't mean to Sakura-chan!" he blurted, obviously distraught, "I didn't mean to tell her, it just kinda slipped out! I had nowhere else to go, and your house was the only one with ramen that I know of…"

And he was off again, talking so fast that his words were practically a slur. She sighed, the man before her had been in love with the shy Hyuuga heiress for _decades_, but was a bit too dense to realize the Angel of Kindness had fallen for him long ago.

She didn't know whether to laugh or scream. How hard was it to see that somebody cared for you as much as you cared for them?

She had gathered from his frantic, barely comprehensible explanation that he had let his feelings for her slip while supposedly speaking with her, and fled like Lucifer himself was on his heels after realizing his little outburst. She wracked her brain for ideas of how to console her friend, she may have classified this event as trivial, but to the young demon container, it was about someone he held close to his heart, someone he wanted next to him for the entirety of his existence-however long that may be-and she had to admit, the blonde deserved to be happy.

"Go talk to her Naruto."

His insistent ranting came back into focus for her and she realized that he had stopped short at her comment. Appalled that she would suggest such a thing, he stared at her as if she had just sprouted a few more limbs. "_What_?"

"You have to talk to her. You can't just leave her in the dark like that, who knows how she felt when you bolted. Hinata's heart is fragile Naruto, be more careful with it." She advised, eyeing him. She knew that this angel would be the most doting, loving, male that any female –heaven-sent or otherwise- would envy to no end.

She tuned back into his gibberish mid-sentence, "-right thanks Sakura-chan!"

With that the blur tackled her again before springing to his feet and flying out the door behind him, snapping it shut on his way out.

She blinked, that was a rather…odd occurrence. It wasn't every day that she came home to an overactive, emotionally unstable, blonde and she had taken the entire ordeal in stride, only allowing herself to let shock flitter across her face as she continued to lay on the floor, yet again staring at the ceiling of her foyer. The guy had a habit of disappearing just as suddenly as he arrived, and always in the same whirlwind fashion that left his fellow angels breathless and always two steps behind him. Maybe Hinata will be able to calm him down a bit…doubt it.

Shaking the incident from her mind, Sakura headed upstairs to her private quarters, crawling into bed and under her thick comforter and pulling it up to her nose for some much anticipated sleep. She felt a soft breeze ruffle her hair and she cracked an eye open, realizing she had yet to close the balcony doors she had flung open upon her departure. She enjoyed the feeling of taking flight from her second story balcony as opposed to simply pushing off from the ground. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up onto her feet and was swinging the glass doors shut when movement from the small cottage across the lake caught her ever-watchful eye.

Momentarily forgetting her lack of sleep, she slipped out onto the balcony. She could see that a family had rented the cozy home from the slick business man that lived approximately an hour in the opposite direction. Looking closely, she could clearly make out the mother, a patient soul, herding her three children to the small wooden picnic table for their lunch. She felt jealousy twist in her stomach for the innocent woman. As an angel she was doomed to have no children, no heirs to carry on her legacy, which she had come to terms with long ago.

The fact that still bothered her as she watched a dark haired man walk from the house carrying a tray of some sort, was that she had no one to share her life with, no one to ease her wandering mind and calm her restless soul. Even Naruto had -hopefully- found someone to care for him…poor Hinata; she'll have to meet with her sometime soon to get some details.

Sakura gasped as suddenly the overpowering smell of blood invaded her senses and a drenched cloth was pressed against her mouth and a damp rope circled her wrist and ankles. A stinging sensation accompanied the hot liquid being splattered against her exposed back.

All this in the course of about three seconds.

She lost her balance and the floor swung up to meet her face. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the burst of pain that would inevitably come with her face smashing against the unyielding wood.

It never came. She became aware of two strong yet calloused hands holding her up. She tried bucking and twisting away from the tight grip the thing had on her only to be rewarded with an impatient growl.

"Annoying" a rough, baritone voice commented from behind her, revealing her captive to be a male…a demonic male…damn.

She knew that it was completely pointless to struggle so she relaxed slightly in his hands, going limp and awaiting the opportunity to escape to present itself.

Angels, being the pure creatures that they were, could only be bound by the blood of the damned. Such as the blood of a serpent because it was punished by God for luring Eve into tasting of the fruit that Father himself had forbidden. Demon's blood was also completely acidic to angels; hence the probable scars on her back from the beast slinging his blood on her. The traitors' blood turned to poison as soon as they defied Father, twisting their hearts into unrecognizable smears and ripping apart their souls. There was no doubt that the material holding her was soaked thoroughly in both, keeping her strength at near zero and keeping her wings from sprouting free.

She found herself to be furious, not only with the vengeful heathen angel-napping her, but with herself for letting this happen so suddenly. It was stupid for her to assume that simply because Naruto was here when she arrived no demon could slip into her safe haven.

Well, we all know how assume is spelled.

It was when she felt a sharp sting at the back of her neck that she knew that the battle –if there ever really was one-was over. She let out a defeated cry, only for it to be muffled by the cotton over her mouth.

Her vision blurred and she fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I know, I kinda dived head-first into all of the action, (I'm not really one to beat around the bush), but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please review! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.

Until we meet again (tips imaginary hat)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy and welcome to the second Chappy of Fallen From Grace! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late. I was actually having some issues with FF and stuffz so so sorry my readers! Don't get to angry with me and the next Chappy is already in progress and halfway finished! Also, I forgot to mention this in my last Chappy: I will only update every two weeks (Got work, school, fam, etc) but remember the longer I have to work on a Chappy, the more details you'll get and the longer the Chap will be. **

**This Chappy is actually pretty much to introduce some of the main characters, but you absolutly have to read this to understand the plot. Anyway, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, the general plot and idea are mine though. **

* * *

><p>The first thing that Sakura's brain registered when she regained consciousness was the tremors that wracked her body. She was cold but it wasn't the light, teasing cold that settled on the skin after a quick trip outdoors, no, this was a frost that trickled down into every tissue and artery in her thin body right down to the marrow of her bones; it froze her already unresponsive muscles and chilled her rushing blood. She abruptly wondered exactly how long she had been unconscious; it had inevitably taken quite some time for her fingers and toes to start tingling and grow numb.<p>

Her mind was sluggish and hazy, her thoughts not running through her head as quickly and accurately as she would have liked in a situation such as this and she struggled to remember where she was and exactly why she was here.

She tried to lift her fumbling fingers to her oversized forehead for a quick medical evaluation, which she could accomplish by sending her spirit energy through the pores of her skin and into her brain, following the blood flow to whatever disturbance had invaded her head to slow her thought process, but as her luck would have it her wrist was caught abruptly by a cold, unforgiving manacle snapped around it. Forcing her brain to process things clearly, she noted that not only were the restraints around her wrist but also her waist and calves, which was, in her opinion, and odd position for them to be placed. The ones around her calves pinned her to the stone wall behind her effectively enough, and her wrist could only move so much, as she had already proven.

She jolted when the memories of her capture came flooding back, and her eyes narrowed threateningly at the cuff's chain dangling innocently from her still half-raised hand, not that it did much good, it didn't disintegrate as she was so hoping it would.

Still not completely believing the situation she had awoken to, she jerked on the chains experimentally. She expected the chains to snap and free her at the force of the jab, but, apparently, they had been reinforced by some sort of sticky substance, presumably blood, and her hand lurched to a halt at the end of the chains. The blood would also explain why her wings were still dormant, refusing to emerge from her back and why her brain took so long to break free from its fog.

At this point, she was severely insulted and infuriated. She was the fierce Angel of Death, one of the most powerful weapons in Father's arsenal and it appeared as if she had been caught and imprisoned by a mere demon because of her foolish daydreaming. She scoffed, releasing a wave of killing intent as she did so, alerting any nearby demon of her power and presence, not that they didn't know she was there already. The lowlife in charge had more than likely bragged to all of his little followers exactly who he kept prisoner in these dungeons.

She sighed and reluctantly admitted to herself that anger and killing intent wasn't going to free her of her current predicament. She would have to come up with a plan to escape.

The only reason the room wasn't completely black and she could see what bound her well enough, was because of the small, barely notable light escaping from underneath the large wooden door approximately thirteen feet from where she was hanging. The room had no windows and no recognizable features, though that could be due to the lack of proper lighting.

She began to rub her back against the stone behind her in hopes of chipping enough dried blood off of her bare shoulders to free her wings, which would give her and extra measure of strength she needed when it came to breaking the rusted but blood soaked chains.

She froze when she could hear heavy footfalls coming from outside of her door. Assuming they were coming in her general direction because of the steadily louder thud of thick boots against stone, she searched her brain helplessly for an escape route and came up with none, perhaps she shouldn't have released that wave of killing intend after all.

Sakura flattened her back against the stones behind her in preparation for the worst possible outcome when the lock jiggled slightly and the heavy door swung open.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

An exasperated pair of half-lidded onyx orbs swept across the bland room, inspecting the crisp white walls, bed sheets, and floor; the only splash of color in the vicinity came from the window to the immediate right of the small twin sized bed placed across the room from where he stood. It had been boarded up and reinforced with some kind of putty to insure no chance at escape. If standing in the doorframe, one would assume it was merely an attempt at a three-dimensional painting, strategically placed to entertain the occupants of the surrounding rooms.

His inspection was cut short when two pairs of arms yanked the restraints from his torso and forced him into the room, slamming the door behind him, the guard locking down the many deadbolts was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Damn crazies" earning him a scowl from the normally emotionless man currently being locked inside the maximum security cell.

He stalked over to the bed, ripping the comforter and pillows off and searching feverishly for anything that he could deem unsanitary. Satisfied with his thorough assessment, he plopped down and propped an arm on his raised knee, resting a cheek upon his open palm.

For the first time in the past twenty-four hours, he could actually believe that he was in a lunatic asylum. Not that he should be here in the first place, which is what every other patient probably complained, but it was still completely true. Uchihas weren't crazy, slightly depressive yes, but not mentally unstable.

Sasuke was confident that he could escape unscathed; he just had to work out the details.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Idiocy must be essential in the makeup of the demon mind. There could be no other explanation for so many powerful angels trapped in one room at the same time. She was stunned to see five specifically distinguishable faces after some burly fish-human cross breed dragged her across the castle, and dropped her into a chair at one end of a long wooden table. They had stared at her while the fish-person-thing worked on her restraints, probably surprised that she had gotten caught along with them. To distract her from the other's obvious disappointment, she turned her attention to the old stone walls and medieval décor littered across the room.

If she was being completely honest with herself, she had been distracted when Mr. Fishman –Kisame, if her memory served her correctly- was dragging her down the long corridors and onward toward the dining hall. The castle itself would have had a beautiful romantic feel with the stone walls, torches, and neatly polished and preserved furniture had it not been for the fact she was a prisoner in an unknown castle and was being confined to -an admittedly quite comfortable- wooden chair by the spine of a serpent.

When she turned her attention back to her reluctant companions, he was certain that had it not been for the five skeletons that coiled around each of the four other angels present, they would have gone on a rampage throughout the castle and reduced it to dust.

She eventually noticed that she sat at one end of the narrow dining table they were occupying; it became blatantly obvious that their captor assumed that she was the most powerful of those he had collected.

He was wrong in his assumption.

By no means was she the strongest out of the assembled beings. Death may bring an end, but it also brings a new beginning to the faithful and just. While it was true that she was a force to be feared, Naurto or Kiba could easily out class her when it came to any real confrontation. Not saying that she wasn't capable of defending herself because, of course, she was, she simply couldn't compete with them when it came to brute strength.

It was awkward for a while for the fact that though none of them were gagged, no one spoke; it was as if they were all waiting for the masked bandit to reveal himself.

She glanced at each of her friends in turn, studying them and their features as if it was the last time she would ever see their shining faces again and it very well could be. Whoever gathered five unwilling titled angels in one setting had to be powerful, or incomprehensively stupid.

Ino, the Angel of Song and one of her best friends since she was a hatchling sat to her Immediate right. She had beautiful platinum blonde hair and clear sky-blue eyes. Her skin was enviously flawless and tanned which complemented her thin figure and slightly small stature. It would only make since that a human had named her Aphrodite, Goddess of love upon accidentally sighting her. The angels themselves would fawn over her, whether it be for her appearance or for her voice.

Beside her was her beloved, Kiba, The watcher. No one other than Ino really knew all that much about the handsome male, though he is often lovingly referred to as The Watchdog by some. Father has not made it clear his purpose or what exactly his background is except for the fact that he would be needed when the time of the Earth's end came. But the fangs, wild unruly locks, and ever sharp temper easily give the impression of a beast within the man. But, as most know, the correct melody can soothe the most savage of beast.

Turning to her left, she caught the cerulean gaze of her old friend Naruto. How he had been captured so quickly after their chat was a mystery to Sakura. But his spiky blonde locks looked more in disarray than usual and there was a small cut on his adorably whiskered cheeks, it was obvious that there had been a struggle to capture him.

To his right was the kind, pupil-devoid eyes of his crush, Hinata, the angel of kindness. Her long raven locks were knotted and messy in a way that Sakura, Kiba, and Ino's hair was not. They had obviously put up more of a fight than any of the rest of them did which bruised her normally overly inflated ego. There was no fear in her lavender gaze, but rather her thoughts could be seen racing through them, no doubt making plans for an attempt at some form of escape.

The chair on the other end was empty, obviously prepared for whoever would be coming to interrogate them. Oh, how she longed to crush the skeletal remains pinning her down and wrap her hands around the foul beast responsible for this mess.

The group had been sitting in silence for a grand total of about ten minutes before a door behind Sakura opened and she watched as four of her best friend's faces twisted into death glares aimed at the intruder.

The footsteps didn't even hesitate in their confident stride as they neared and she twisted her head to the side to watch as a man with long raven hair, much darker than Hinata's, and crimson eyes make his way to the unoccupied seat in front of her. He was not altogether unattractive; in fact he was quite handsome. He wore nothing but a black T-shirt and jeans, something any average teenager in the human world would wear and his hair was tied back into a lose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His bangs hung free, framing his face and accenting his age. He had stress lines reaching from the juncture of his eyes and nose to the corners of his mouth, even so, it only made him seem wise beyond his years, and he moved with the grace and fluidity that came from age and experience.

Without a word to his "guest" he sat at the head of the table and raised his hand for a servant to bring out his meal.

The first impression that Sakura had of this man was of arrogance and superiority…and of one of those mentally unstable murderers that liked to act as if he loved his victims and wanted to love and faithfulness in return, and if it wasn't returned then there would be quite the price to pay.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Itachi Uchiha and yes, I know exactly who each and every one of you are. Now," he began, his voice deep and baritone, running a chill down the pink haired Angel's spine, "do any of you have any inkling of why you are here?"

She was almost positive that at that moment Naruto would open his mouth and start screaming ridiculous insults and accusations at the man, as was his personality. But her best friend was silent as he shook his head and continued to watch the chefs and servants bustle around them, preparing food and refreshments for the dark haired male.

Sakura's head tilted to the side, from the way that this Itachi spoke, the man had nothing mentally wrong with him whatsoever, other than stress and loneliness. In truth, her opinion was that this man was actually pretty intelligent, she would even venture to genius judging from the way he carried himself and spoke, but then again, she was strapped to a chair in a castle, talking with what she could sense was a demon, and a pretty powerful one at that, and so there was probably some form of deception in her assessment of the situation.

When the heads of her companions stopped shaking from side to side, he began again, "It's quite simple really; let's start off with a story shall we?" Well, maybe she had been wrong about the whole genius thing…

He settled back into his chair as if he was Santa Claus getting comfortable in his big chair before telling a Christmas story to some of the little ones gathered around a tree on Christmas Eve. So at ease was he in the presence of an enemy that he had the audacity to close his eyes and tilt his head slightly back.

"Are you aware that when the child of a demon is born it receives no protection from the Angel of Innocence, whose name is, if I understood correctly, Shizune?" This came as a bit of a shock to the five, but it made relative sense, why should the child of a traitor be protected? "The child, the only purity that is allowed to us lowly beings, is vulnerable and weak to the attack of another demon. If the child makes its way through the first year of life without the corruption of another, then it is deemed an angel and is accepted into the Kingdom of Heaven as such. However, if not, if their soul should become torn and impure, than it is cursed to live as a traitor to Father, though it has done nothing wrong. As you have probably guessed from the topic, my parents were demons, their names were Greed and Pride if I'm not mistaken, but I wouldn't happen to know, most children born in this accursed realm are stolen from their parents at an early age…as I was." He paused for a moment, letting the new information on the inner workings of a demonic family sink into their memory. "My brother, Sasuke, on the other hand, was one of the very few who were actually kept pure for a year and deemed worthy to be an angel." Another pause, "Something that I'm whole-heartedly grateful for…" he trailed off in barely a whisper, leading her to believe that it was a comment to himself, but he regained his composure and continued on with his tale, "As a result, he was granted with the title of Angel of Silence and, naturally, incredible power." He opened his eyes and leaned forward slightly, putting emphasis behind his next words, "There is a man in the demonic realm that wishes to get his hands on such power and his name is Orochimaru. This man is extremely powerful himself, but imagine what he could do with the power that Father himself saw fit to bestow on a faithful servant."

The silence in the chamber following his proclamation was deafening. Not one of the captives could believe such a ridiculous story. There could be no possible way that someone among their ranks was being targeted. To be an angel is one thing, but to have a title to your name was another thing entirely. It was a show of power greater than that of untitled angels. So a lowly demon, especially below the rank of Lucifer himself could pose no threat to a well, trained titled heavenly warrior.

At that opportune moment, six servants came out of a door behind and to the right of Itachi, all carrying similar treys and making their way into the room to stand beside each of us. With a snap of his fingers, our restraints fell away and we were free. We sat there with complete and utter shock written across each of our faces as glorious looking food was placed in front of us. We could do nothing but watch as the servants retreated back into the kitchen to partake of their own meal. Five pair of incredulous eyes snapped to Itachi who was calmly chopping his food to bits.

"I'm terribly sorry that I had to kidnap each of you the way I did and treat you so horribly, but I'm under constant surveillance beyond the gates of this castle and I couldn't calmly ask you to meet with me for that would raise suspicion amongst other forces and risk an invasion myself." He popped a piece of meat in his mouth chewing and swallowing slowly before continuing, "I realize I could have freed you as soon as you came onto the castle grounds, but I had visitors, none other man I just told you about. The man I'm sure you deem as the lowly Orochimaru. I wouldn't underestimate him, my friends; he's already stolen Hell away from Lucifer's clutches, and I do no doubt that Earth is next on his list."

At that he looked up to find five sets of raised eyebrows and five jaws needing to be scraped from the stone floor, "Please close your mouths, it's really rather unbecoming." A collective snap resounded around the room at the suggestion.

To Sakura's astonishment, the man before them continued to eat, calm as you please with five people staring at him as if he had just suggested that they were all purple with yellow polka dots.

To her dismay, most of his bizarre explanation actually made sense. She assumed that this Orochimaru was the man keeping his eyes locked on Itachi, which would also make sense because he is this Sasuke's brother and brotherly bonds are held the most sacred of all others in this realm, but one thing still pricked at her brain.

She found her eyes narrowing at this astonishing man who had finished his meal and was asking for seconds as well as mentioning that if they didn't begin with theirs, it would get cold.

To the others disbelief, she spoke "You're going to have to give me more proof than that. Some things just don't add up, for example, if you're brother is an angel, than why haven't I heard his name before, why have I not met him?" There was an edge to her voice that she had not used in such a long time that forgot she actually possessed such cold traits.

The announcement did not faze the Uchiha; he simply turned his crimson gaze to meet her emerald one.

He stood, "If you would please follow me." He turned on his heal and strode to Sakura's left, opening an undistinguishable door and motioning for them to follow. She stood and followed, along with the others to discover what proof of the impossible the man had.

Not quite trusting the odd man yet, Sakura kept all senses open and on full alert for any sign of betrayal as they made their way along many corridors and finally to a large set of double doors at the end. As they approached, two guards straightened at their post on either side of the doors and bowed while allowing us entrance.

They had come upon what appeared to be an old, abandoned bedroom. Dust lined the furniture and bed sheets in a thick layer and cobwebs littered the ceiling.

Not even pausing in his quest, Itachi walked over to the suspiciously blank wall across from the entrance, then turned to Sakura, "My dear, I hate to be a burden, but I need some of your exceptional power to present the proof of my brother's innocence to you."

She raised a pink brow, not entirely believing the man, but strolling over to his side anyway. If he could admit to needing her power, he couldn't be that hard to handle. She scrutinized the wall in front of her, nothing seemed amiss about the structure, but she had learned the hard way long ago that appearances could be deceiving. She looked over at the raven haired man, waiting for some type of instruction.

"Place your palm flat against the wall, upon sensing your pure heart and loyalty to Father, the wall will shift and the door will open." Sakura did as she was told, feeling like she was in some idiotic human Renaissance movie with knights, dragons, and sorcerers.

She was astounded for the second time that way when the unyielding stone beneath her fingers jumped to life and, just as Itachi had predicted, shifted away. Now, instead of a stone wall, standing before her was a small entrance, one that allowed but one person at a time. She spun around and turned her emerald gaze upon her friends, "I'll be back momentarily," she pointed at the Uchiha, "Do not let this psychopath out of your sight." She ignored the eye roll that Itachi gave her and turned back toward the foreboding doorway. After gathering her courage and glancing back at her comrades one last time for support, she slipped through the narrow entrance or newly rearranged stone.

A chilling darkness accompanied her through the lengthy passage; she slid her right hand against one wall in an attempt to keep her bearings about her. She tried to keep up with the twist and turns she made in an attempt to make certain of her path back. Around the corner of the sixth and final turn, she could see a soft glow from not too far up ahead. The glow intensified with every step in the direction of the obvious opening.

She stepped through the tiny space and into a room much the same as the rest of the castle, but in the center of the room was a sight which caused her wings to shudder in jealousy at the mere proximity. Her knees nearly buckled at the sight and she drew in a sharp gasp of air, wings taking on a life of their own in an attempt to free themselves of the confines of her back.

There, suspended in midair by some unseen force, were the Angel of Silence-Sasuke Uchiha's-wings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it :) lots of love and I hope you enjoyed REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Until we meet again! (Tips imaginary hat) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again and welcome back to Fallen From Grace. I feel terrible for having problems with FF and not updatin chap 2 on time. Soooooooo, here is a special treat! Be proud of me people I worked long and hard to get this up...**

**Anyway THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You guys are awsome T^T keep em comin! I want to hear what you think. Also, for those of you who realized the title didn't really match the story: Ssshhhhh! Don't tell anybody! ;) that explanation will come later *evil grin* oh, the surprises I have in store, I love giving my fics an odd twist. **

**Enough with my rambling, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story, but the plot and general idea are all mine!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>_

Sasuke stood from his crouched position behind the large oak tree, his joints cracking and muscles stretching painfully at the change. He had stayed hidden for quite some time, avoiding the police and search party sent out for him. He rotated each shoulder in turn and arched his back, trying to force a normal blood flow through his veins and chase away the tingling sensation that was plaguing the limbs that had gone numb after so long.

Shaking off the frantic townspeople who were running around screaming something about a crazy escaping was not an easy feat. They were a persistent bunch and could almost keep up with his quick feet…almost. After them chasing him around the forest for a couple of hours, they finally ran out of stamina and fell behind; he could still hear them calling out his name, though, trying to get a reaction out of him and promising pointless things upon his 'safe' return. He felt a burst of selfish pride: even without his wings, he could outrun and outlast any mortal by miles. It was actually a pretty well-known fact, but he still felt pride at proving the theory.

With a weary glance around to make sure he would not be discovered by frantic guards, Sasuke slipped back through the heavy brush and began to make his way to the small comfortable cottage strategically stationed in the center of Konoha's forest, searching for a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura stared in shock and horror at the magnificent set of wings displayed before her as if they were nothing more than a holy relic when, in fact, they were much, much more than that. These wings belonged to an angel, one of almost unimaginable power to the human mind.

Little did any human know that an angel's wings are its source of power and pride, and they would never be told for fear of an uprising, which wasn't likely, but any form of trouble was strongly discouraged.

These wings were some of the most complicated she had ever seen. The more elaborate the wings, the more powerful the angel. This particular pair, she knew, belonged to the Angel of Silence, one of the closest to Father's own heart. Silence-now known as Sasuke Uchiha- was a direct way for Father to speak with his children with no chance of corruption.

"_Be still, be silent, my child. Only then will you know and accept my heart as yours_" Father's voice rang through her head. He had told her this long ago, when she was a mere child and yet, somehow she was able to comprehend the words.

In a moment of sudden enlightenment, everything clicked in her head and came into focus and she stared again in newfound admiration at the set of gorgeous wings. Their long, elegant feathers were black with the very tips stained in dark crimson, only barely distinguishable from the rest. Their base was decorated with intricate swirls and sharp edges which faded away and began to sprout feathers as her eyes moved along, leaving only the top to continue with the design. Though she had noticed the beauty of them before, they took on a new, regal appearance with the realization that everything that Itachi had just said, however vague an explanation it may have been, was completely true.

A chill raced down her spine. Not only is it extremely difficult to remove an angel's wings, it is also excruciatingly painful for the angel, simply ripping them out would ensue the angel's death. The angel must be conscious and willing when the process was conducted, only the angel itself would know exactly how to extract their own wings, for each way is different; each pair of wings has a unique set of instructions to follow upon removal. This means that Sasuke had given his consent, something particularly uncommon. At the loss of wings, the angel also losses about sixty percent of his power, something most would not be willing to give up, even if the world and everything beyond it depended on it.

The fact that her four friends, along with Itachi, had shuffled in behind her, adorning some of the same expressions on their faces as she was sure she had on hers, barely registered in her conscious thought. So focused was she on these wings, she didn't sense Itachi come up behind her and rest a hand on her shoulder. Oh, the pain Sasuke must have gone through….

She turned to face her friends, completely unsure of what to make of the situation. They were no help as they were currently still staring with a flabbergasted look on each face. She then tilted her face to Itachi for some sort of explanation; surely this Orochimaru was nowhere near powerful enough to take on an angel with wings such as these.

"The Uchiha family was, at one time, a very large and prosperous one," he began. His voice was hallow but still polite and controlled, his eyes on the other hand, went from a void of complete darkness to one of sinister intentions. She could see hatred and betrayal that far outclassed any she had ever seen. It scared her, honestly and she knew what fear was, she was Death after all and she had absolutely no clue of what the man before her was capable of. She unconsciously flinched when he removed his hand from her shoulder, he, of course, took no notice of her unease but only continued in his explanation. "We were betrayed about one hundred and eighteen years ago, someone who actually had the power, and guts, mutated the entire family, every one of them other than little Sasuke and I. At the time of our escape, a strange man with grey hair instructed me to hide, to stay alive and avenge them one day, to show the traitor among us exactly how much pain each and every one of my loved ones endured on that night." He paused, and then continued with conviction settling in his voice, "And I intend to."

He assessed each of them in turn, but decided to lock gazes with only her for a moment. They gazed into each other's eyes in a moment that neither one of them understood, which was odd for the Uchiha considering he was quite bright and able to comprehend and analyze everything crossing his path. This, however, he could not understand, but he continued on anyway, apparently finding something comforting in her gaze. "You may not be aware of this, but Orochimaru is the original creation of Lucifer himself. Cloning what Father had done, Lucifer created minions for himself, certainly not as powerful, but powerful enough to corrupt the world the mortals live in. So, Orochimaru was never truly an angel as all other demons of that time were. He was the first, other that Lucifer himself, pure-blood demon.

"He had started as a faithful servant to his 'master' but over time, he had grown to crave more and more power and had eventually and inevitably, overthrown Lucifer himself. He, along with a trusted follower of his had ripped the wings off their 'master' effectively killing him." He paused there and looked away; breaking the trance she had been in from the beginning of his tale. She blushed a soft shade of pink and glanced over to the face of her best friend. Naruto was staring at Itachi, as were the rest of them, each lost in their own thoughts of this mysterious Orochimaru, wondering why they hadn't heard of the name before. Then again, angels normally wanted nothing to do with the demon realm and would explain why they were blissfully unaware of the horrors incased here.

After letting the details so far sink in, he continued, "Hungry for more, he set out on a quest to obtain something he never had…wings. As I previously stated, Lucifer had simply cloned Father's creation, that being himself, but he never gave Orochimaru any wings, and instead, gave him a helper. A snake, which would be the source of his power and the downfall of the angels. You see, when the source of life is nowhere near Orochimaru's actual body, he cannot be killed, and thus solving the problem of having to protect his back everywhere he went as an angel would, not to mention angels are sensitive of snakes. But what he neglected to think about, was the fact that a snake cannot alter its appearance, and thus, cannot contain more power than it was initially intended to house.

"By this time, my family had become all too familiar with the man and that was their downfall. He turned his back on the Uchihas and sold them out to a group of rouge demons bent on destroying all powerful families in this realm. Sasuke was only just born at the time, not but a few days old. I, being eight and already corrupted, was asked to care for my little brother as the battle raged beyond the doors of this very castle…this was the very room we hid in.

His face changed from that of hatred to that of soft happiness, a tiny smile turning the corner of his mouth up, "Then, out of nowhere, this older man waltzed in like he owned the place. He was an odd man that had a mask over half of his face, a bandana over the left eye, and wild gravity defying hair. I attacked him at first, thinking he was an intruder, here to steal my baby brother away. He batted me aside like I was absolutely nothing, and as I predicted, a woman with strange purple hair tied in a spikey pony tail and bangs framing her face came in and picked up my brother. I attempted to attack her too, but then, the older man, stopped me and…sat on me." He chuckled at the memory, "he said, 'Sorry, no time to explain.' and the next second, I was out cold.

"When I woke up, I was in a small cabin in the forest of Konoha, very near where you live, Sakura. I immediately leapt out of bed to search for Sasuke, only to find him in a crib at the foot of my bed, sleeping soundly. I stared down at him in confusion; his wings were still attached and whole, completely unharmed and untainted. That was when the couple that had taken us away came in and lead me downstairs to explain what happened and why I was in their house without waking the sleeping Sasuke. Their names were Kakashi, The Hidden One and Anko, Angel of Chaos. They were caring and intelligent Angels, a bit rash and odd, but I respected them all the same. They explained that Orochimaru had been planning to destroy the family and take Sasuke for months now, ever since my mother had first announced she was pregnant, and they couldn't let him get his hands on that kind of power. Sasuke, being only a few days old, was still pure and they were planning to raise him as such. The only catch…after a year, his wings would have to be removed to live a semi-normal human life and hide his existence from Orochimaru. While my forever dormant wings would not have to be removed, I would be required to remain in the human world until the day I turned eighteen, ten years later.

"True to their word, now, a hundred years later, he's grown into his powers somewhat, considering he doesn't even have his wings." He uncharacteristically smiled, "I've been waiting for the day my brother can come fully into his power for a long while now, and everything is finally stationed to do just that, to give him his wings back. He'll be the one to defeat Orochimaru and proclaim peace to the Earth once again." He glanced at us, "with your help, of course."

"Why not you?" It was Naruto who spoke. He was staring once again at Silence's wings, but turned his head to look Itachi in the eye as he gave his answer.

"Ah, you forget. I was corrupted when young, and thus am cursed to spend my days at only twenty percent of my potential power. I cannot defeat him in my state with my wings forever dormant." He smiled sadly, "No, my friend, I don't want to push all the responsibilities of the world on Sasuke, but I have no choice."

_**Kakashi's POV**_

Kakashi could already sense the powerful presence outside of his door before it came within a mile of the little cabin. The mere fact that someone had headed straight for it and had not waivered once in the wrong direction suggested that they had already known where it was, though he had put up many more barriers and traps since their last visitor, the intruder knew all the right places to escape.

Feeling more relaxed that it was someone that he and Anko obviously trusted, the swung the door open at the sound of quiet knocks. He stopped in his tracks upon the revelation of who the face belonged to and Anko, watching from her spot in the kitchen, hoped down from her perch on the counter and strode toward him and the front door calmly. She froze alongside of her mate at the sight of the youngest surviving Uchiha standing on their doorstep, looking as if he had finally reached a long lost home, which was probably accurate.

Snapping out of his shocked state, Kakashi, The Hidden One stepped aside for his-for all intents and purposes- son to walk through the front door as he had done so many times before.

After plopping down in his usual chair at the small table, slightly shabby from two boys growing up playing on it, and having a quick, uncomfortable conversation with his parents, Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye and demanded something that he had never dared to before.

"I think it's time….I want my wings back."

_**Back to Sakura's POV**_

Sakura poked at her food in an attempt to make it disappear, her companions were in a similar circumstance. No one could eat after hearing the Uchiha's tragic tale. A frown appeared on the young angel's face while thinking of the youngest son of the esteemed family. She had never seen him before, though Itachi had given them a few details, she still had no clue as to what to expect.

Itachi had asked for help for his little brother, some guidance to be exact, but she had no idea of how to go about that. Her guess would be that he was one of those proud types that in no way would accept anyone's help…

She looked up at the demon that stood to her left, watching them. It was the same one that had happily dragged her down here, and looked as if he would be ecstatic at the opportunity to do it again, if they posed much of a fight on his mission to escort them to their rooms; which wasn't entirely all that bad considering she had almost no sense of direction in this accursed house…castle…thing.

When he spoke, his voice was a low growl; she would expect a sound like that to come out of some kind of beast, not a man. Well, he _**was**_ a demon, but Itachi's voice had been so smooth and irresistible, it had been a voice she could listen to for as long as he would allow her to. She shook her head of such thoughts and focused on the demon, "Could you repeat that for me please?"

He sighed in exasperation, "Look, Kit, if you're finished with your meal, I'll lead you to your room. None of you are really fooling anyone by pushing your food around; all it does is irritate the staff."

She scowled at the sea demon for being so blunt-and for giving her an apparent nickname- but she had realized earlier that it was just his personality; he was one of the rowdy ones.

She pushed her plate away and proceeded to follow the terrifying man through winding hallways and various doors. She started to wonder why she had been chained in the first place, even if she had escaped, she would have no doubt starved to death trying to find a way out.

Finally, they came to a stop at the end of a long hallway. Before them stood five entrances, two on each side and one set of double doors at the very end of the hallway.

Kisame-she finally remembered his name-turned back to them, "You may choose any room you like, I'll be at the end beyond the double doors if you need anything." And with that, he strolled to his set of doors and disappeared inside, leaving them to themselves.

Naruto swung his head around to face Ino and Kiba, the only two out of the group that were an actual couple, and gave them a remarkably foxlike grin, "I suppose you two will be spending the night together."

At this Ino's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Kiba growled, glowering at Naruto's now face-cracking grin.

Snapping his face toward the first door on the left, The Watchdog took Song's hand and practically dragged her through the door, slamming it in the process.

Naruto chuckled and spun to face the two women standing behind him. As soon as his eyes landed on Hinata's face, Sakura spoke up with a quick "Goodnight guys!" before heading to the second door on the left as to not be distracted from her beauty sleep by the two couples across the hall. As she reached for the doorknob, she turned back to face Destruction and Kindness, "Don't do anything Kiba and Ino wouldn't do." She laughed hysterically as Naruto caught a slight blush and Hinata very nearly passed out. She shut the door behind her, not able to bear the feeling of companionship, love, and all that other mushy crap that she never really got to have.

She should really stop pitying herself and start trying to find her a mate.

She leaned against the thick wooden door and took a moment to glance around the room she would apparently be staying in until she could go home tomorrow morning. She had agreed to help Silence in any way she could, but she would do it from the comfort of her own home, not from some foreign mansion. Not to mention how she would be helping was still going to be a slight snag, she would speak with Itachi about it later.

The door across the hall opening and voices drifting through the thick door snapped her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, dismissing the voices as Naruto and Hinata; she pushed the thoughts of the oncoming task out of her mind and focused on inspecting her room.

It was far too lavish and…puffy for her taste. Every surface was covered in silk, gold, or fine lace; she shuddered and sauntered over to her bed, poking at the overstuffed gold bed sheets with white silk pillows. She groaned, missing her modern house with simple yet colorful designs and furnishings.

She jumped at the soft knock at her door and her hand flew to her heart, as if to keep it from flying out of her chest.

She did not expect to see Itachi standing there as she opened to door and dumbly stared at him blinking for a few minutes.

He gestured to his feet, "I brought your suitcase, I took some of your stuff upon capturing you." She gaped at the aloof genius as he walked away, not bothering to explain further or hear her embarrassed squeak at the thought of him gathering her personal items for her.

For the second time in the last ten minutes, Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. She bent and hefted her large suitcase inside and onto her temporary bed. She smiled in amusement as the comforter nearly engulfed it in feathers and silk.

To her utter mortification, everything from her toothbrush to her underwear was folded perfectly and organized when she took a look inside.

She snatched up the toiletry bag found neatly tucked into the appropriate compartment and found the bathroom door directly across from the entrance. She would have to be careful not to slip through the wrong one if she woke during the night.

The bathroom, unfortunately, matched the room in all its overindulgent glory. Though, she had to admit, her bathroom at home was not small by any means, but it paled in comparison to the extravagance expanded before her. It was enormous, and though she may not like to pamper herself, Sakura was still female, and she still loved big bathrooms.

There was always comfort in a nice, long, hot, shower. She thanked Itachi a thousand times for her own Cucumber melon shampoo and soap as well as her toothbrush and hairdryer. He really did think of everything. It really did worry her how he knew where everything was, maybe he had spent hours packing before she had even arrived in her own home…she wasn't about to ask, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

He had chosen a white T-shirt and black Skelanimal shorts (A/N: I do not own any brands that I list or mention in this story…and I just love the cute little "dead" critters) they were folded up and neatly labeled as pajamas -he LABELED the crap?- and she slipped them on. The familiar, clean smell of her detergent put her at ease and she thanked Itachi once again for thinking of absolutely anything.

She blow-dried her hair (it would resemble a haystack if she slept with it wet) and scooped up her stuff before heading back to her bed. She haphazardly threw her toiletries into her bag, not really caring if they were not labeled or that Itachi would probably be having an obsessive compulsive fit if he saw her, and slipped into the bed.

When had she come to addressing him so personally in her mind? As if he was nothing more than a mere friend?

It took quite a while to finally fall asleep, she simply had far too much to think about and she tossed and turned until she finally settled for throwing the thick comforter off and sprawling out in the middle of the bed in an effort to cool off. Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting with the unnatural sudden heat that crept into her room, she succumbed to complete darkness and a dreamless rest.

_**Kakashi's POV again**_

Anko's head lay against his shoulder, completely relaxed and comfortable. She twitched in her sleep; he smiled, that was his Chaos: rambunctious even in rest.

His mind drifted off of his gorgeous mate and onto their youngest adopted son, who was currently asleep in the bedroom down the hall from their own. He had finally requested his wings back, they knew this day would come, knew that the evident battle of power and greed would bear down upon them; but when it finally came, he still wasn't ready for it.

Adopted or not, Sasuke and Itachi were still his boys, his beloved sons who he had raised for a solid twenty years before they were deemed old enough to go out on their own. They had left a hundred years ago, but he still missed his children. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the horrors that he knew they were about to encounter.

_**Sakura POV **_

An overwhelming sense of relief met her at her front door. She had just exited the demonic realm and was safely and happily back on her front porch in the human realm. She had never been so happy to see her house.

She sighed then, there would probably be mounds of paperwork waiting for her in her office, which she really didn't want to think about. She had more pressing matters occupying her thoughts, like, say, saving the human and angelic race from an evil man named Orochimaru and help an one hundred and eighteen year old man to do so.

She sighed and face palmed, how did she get herself in this mess in the first place.

Walking through the front door and jogging up to her office was a normal routine and for those few quick seconds, she could forget about Itachi, Sasuke, and this whole ordeal. She discovered how right she was about the towers of paperwork scattered across her desk.

Sitting down in her office chair, she leaned back and tapped her scythe, summoning the nearest reaper to her.

As she waited, she stared at the chain around her wrist, dangling from it was a small sphere covered in an assortment of cobweb like décor. This small, seemingly insignificant trinket is actually her all powerful scythe in its dormant state. The cobwebs on the ball spread out and covered the handle and part of the blade itself when extended and she felt a wave of pride at her pure white weapon, it was more powerful than any human device and some angelic ones.

One of her many faithful reapers flickered into existence before her desk and smiled, "You called Mrs. Sakura?"

Sakura regarded the girl before her for a moment, she was small, almost pixie like with sky blue hair and eyes that were just as bright and just as clear. She was a beautiful one with an odd appearance, much like herself. Sakura smiled at the girl; pitying her because of the task she would soon be assigned.

Normally, the ranks don't cross, if she hadn't been working for her, Sakura was sure she and the girl, whose name was apparently Kimiko judging by the name tag on her stomach, would have never met.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, but could you take care of the paperwork on my desk, I'm fairly busy with outside occurrences and probably won't be back for a while. You have a week to complete the work assigned." Sakura smiled at her in a hopefully encouraging way. "Good luck, young one." And with that Sakura rose from her seat, offering it to Kimiko, and vanished to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She decided earlier to have a night of rest, to go out into the nearest village and be a normal human teenager.

She padded over to her suitcase in the middle of the room and squatted in front of it. She pulled out the toiletries she threw in late last night and headed for the shower. She repeated the soothing process of the night before and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her torso and searched through her closet for a suitable outfit for a night out.

Deciding to settle on a forest green, strapless, knee-length dress with a silver belt, she began to search for her shoes, a pair of silver platforms. She ties the look together with a bow in her hair that had actually been taken from the fabric of her dress and made into a ribbon.

On her way out she made sure that her scythe was latched securely to her wrist as she always did, minimizing the risk of it being stolen on the streets-pfft as if that would happen anyway- then let her wings extend skyward. The breeze ruffled the shining white feathers and she lifted her face to heaven, sending a silent prayer up to Father to thank him for the beautiful day and time for herself.

She smiled and her wings gave a slight push, and she was there, she could never truly get used to traveling at light speed like that.

Konoha was truly a beautiful city, in her opinion. She loved to visit all of the lights and colors that came with living in a village as opposed alone on the other side of the forest. She decided that she would visit her and Naruto's favorite ramen shop in an attempt at normalcy.

As she turned a corner two blocks down from the tiny shop, and slammed into something hard enough to send her flying backwards onto her butt. She rubbed her face to rid it of the stinging sensation and stop her eyes from watering, she felt as though she had run directly into a brick wall.

She glanced up to notice a pair feet not too far from where she was sprawled in the middle of the sidewalk and realized that she must have hit someone, a rather strong someone apparently.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so clum-" she looked up, which had been a mistake. The teenager before her was one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen_**. God**_, she thought_**, he's even more gorgeous that Itachi. **_

That's when her sense smacked her in the face; she recognized the teen in front of her. He had black, onyx orbs, raven hair, and a muscular build, just like his brother; but his hair was short and spiked in the back and there were no stress lines on his face.

She stared at him, mouth agape "Are…are you Sasuke?" It was really kind of sad that that was the question, out of all the ones spinning through her mind, she choose to ask.

He raised a raven eyebrow, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't be too mad, It was the perfect spot to end it! I know, I know, you hate cliffys, but I love them, keeps you guessing (and reviewing) anyway, so, If you havent noticed, I am actually in this story as well (Did ya see me? Did ya see me?) I just wanted to have a little fun XD. **

**And so, Sakura and Sasuke meet, what insanity will come next, well you'll have to read (and review) to find out!**

**P.S. On a personal note: GAARA IS IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! *sigh* I MISSED YOU GAARA-KUN!**

***clears throat* So...anyway...**

**Until we meet again! (tips imaginary hat) **


End file.
